


More Fun Than Math

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Stepfamily AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, F/M, Het, Human, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron thinks homework is boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Fun Than Math

Ever since Lugnut and Megatron became her stepbrothers, Eclipse had been helping Lugnut with his homework almost every day. Apparently, before her, Megatron had been the one helping him, but her mother had asked her if she could do it, considering Megatron had sports and other activities after school.

Eclipse had obviously said yes and it wasn’t until she started actually helping Lugnut that she realized just how bad he was with his academics. She knew Lugnut wasn’t very smart, but she didn’t expect to see a progress report card consist of mainly Ds and Cs with two As and those were in ROTC and History. Naturally.

Still, with her help, Lugnut had been able to bring up his grades to Cs and Bs, but still had one D remaining in his math class. She couldn’t blame him though, especially since sometimes they tried to work on math together, Megatron came into her room where she was helping Lugnut whenever their parents were gone.

And Megatron was never in a mood for homework. Much like now.

She was on her back on the floor, Lugnut inside of her pussy while Megatron had his cock deep inside of her mouth. She could do very little as the two thrusted into her holes, making her let out muffled cries with each hard thrust.

Megatron chuckled. “Now, isn’t this much better than tedious math homework?”

She couldn’t answer, having to give a moan instead.

Lugnut was panting hard, starting to lose more and more control over himself. Primus… her insides were so tight and warm and perfect… If only he wasn’t wearing a condom… He could only imagine how it would feel to have her insides tighten around his naked cock. He knew Megatron thought the same, but they couldn’t risk it…

Eclipse screamed harder against the dick in her mouth as Lugnut’s thrusting became more erratic, prompting Megatron to thrust in harder too. He laughed at her thrashing, holding her chin in place over his cock.

“Now… Be the good sweet, little sister you are and swallow.”

That was her only warning as Megatron came hard into her mouth, forcing her to swallow. She heard Lugnut give a shout, cumming into the condom around his cock. She moaned and whimpered as her own orgasm came over her, trembling hard as both men pulled out to let her catch her breath, seeing them stare down at her.

And judging by the lust still glistening in their eyes, she knew they wouldn’t be working on homework again any time soon. 


End file.
